


The Summer Back Then

by taieilie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brian being the confident gay, Falling In Love, Kisses, M/M, Soccer, Strangers to Lovers, Sungjin is the panicked gay, so the usual, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: Sungjin met Brian during the summer and found himself thanks to the boy with black hair and cat-like eyes.





	The Summer Back Then

**Author's Note:**

> My first day6 story!
> 
> \- the title and summary are trash (like me for day6 heh)  
> -not edited  
> -stream shoot me  
> -buy their album and support them  
> -stan and love them

Sungjin met Brian during a summer storm. The streets were empty except for the sound of the rain colliding with the asphalt. Sungjin thought he was the only one still outside, seeking rescue by the old noodle shop, that was closed since the day he could think. He stood under the old canopy to save his body from the rain. The wind was cold against his skin, his torso only covered with a thin shirt. 

He watched the floats of water running down east, down the street. It was a typical storm to him, he was used to it by now. 

 

It was usual for him to know everyone around the little village he lived in. Everyone knew everyone and you would see everyone twice at the summer festival. Sungjin's parent's fruit shop was in the centre of the village, at the spot where most of the shops were. They lived right above the shop so they could start work earlier and care for the shop even during holidays. Sungjin didn't hate it here, the school may be old and small but he still had a great time with his classmates. His school even had a music club, a place where he met his best friends, Wonpil and Jae. He met Dowoon a year later, Wonpil dragged the younger boy into their little group. 

Sungjin also participated in other school clubs, like soccer. They had plenty of time to spent and why not spent it with sports. 

 

Summer was great every year, Sungjin and his friends made sure to make many plans during their vacations, like going camping on the east hill and find themselves a girlfriend. 

The last point had been  _ always _ a topic for them, well, for everyone but Sungjin. 

While his friends were practically obsessed with the idea of finding themselves a girlfriend, Sungjin never really felt that  _ need _ as they did.

Sure, girls are nice and all, but why does it  _ have _ to be a girl? 

 

Asking himself something like that, in a village he lived in was dangerous - Sungjin knows. He knows that he would be talked about and that this could harm his family's business, which is crazy but what could he do. 

 

So Sungjin had been keeping his sexuality to himself, kept it a secret so no one could blackmail him or spread anything. Not even his friends knew about it, even though he trusted them more then himself sometimes. He couldn't have known that just  _ one boy _ could sweep him off his feet in only a second. He saw Jae running after some girl in 8th grade, Wonpil had a girlfriend before - he isn't sure about Dowoon, though, he was just Dowoon. 

Sungjin never knew what there is coming for him, the  _ rollercoaster of emotions  _ as Jae said once, or the  _ feeling of being complete  _ as Wonpil talked about his relationship back then. 

 

He never knew that with just one  _ hey _ , his heart would beat like crazy in his chest - but that's what happened to him in the night of the summer storm. 

 

“I hope the rain stops fast,” the boy, tall but not much taller than Sungjin, said as he hugged his arms around his upper body. The boy was also only wearing a thin shirt but Sungjin could see that he wasn't fast enough to find somewhere to hide from the rain. His body was drenched and that lead to the shivers. Sungjin could also see the goosebumps on his tan skin, the arm muscles tensing as he hugged himself tighter. 

Only when the boy looked back at Sungjin, did he know that he was staring. Staring at the see-through shirt, that gave Sungjin a quick look at his broad chest and shoulders. He looked strong and Sungjin could definitely see him in their soccer team, or even football. Which gave Sungjin the question, who was he? And why did Sungjin never notice him before? In his village, everyone knew everyone. He knew everyone from his small school by first and last name, his parent's knew everyone because of the chatting with people during work. Why had Sungjin never seen him before?

 

“oh,” Sungjin whispered against the sound of the rain, the other male couldn't possible hear him he could only see his mouth moving. Sungjin nodded and answered a louder  _ yes _ into the boy's direction. The latter also nodded and looked back to the street, he was shivering a lot and Sungjin felt really sorry for him to be stuck in the storm. 

 

“I'm Brian by the way,” the boy, Brian, smiled and held out his hand towards Sungjin. The brunette only stared at the outstretched hand for a while before he shook Brian's hand. He told the boy his own name, adding a polite  _ nice to meet you _ . His parents taught him to  _ always  _ be polite, but they also said that he shouldn't talk to strangers - which doesn't seem important in this moment. Sungjin was literally taken back by the smile of the latter, he never had seen anything like that before. Not even Wonpil could win against that smile, even though he was labeled the  _ cutest _ out of their school. Wonpil isn't cute, at least not for Sungjin. But  _ Brian _ , he definitely was something else. 

 

They just stood in an awkward silence for a while, only Sungjin glancing at the male a few times, watching him relax his muscles after the rain slightly stopped. 

 

The raindrops fell against the streets softer than before, the storm almost over. Sungjin could definitely walk a blog until he reaches his house now, hurrying into the shower to not catch a cold. But, he preferred standing there under the old canopy, waiting for  _ Brian _ to say something or at least do something. Sungjin would've never thought to be shy around a handsome boy. He always thought he might be a little more confident, but that might not be him. It wasn't like he meets good looking boys every day, not in his village - not even in the nearest town a few hours away. 

 

“I better get going,” Brian said next to him, going away from the canopy and on the streets. Raindrops fell onto his skin and hair, it was drying before when they waited but now they caught the raindrops again. “See you around, Sungjin.” He smiled again and waved to the other, who was still standing under the old roof. 

 

“See you,” Sungjin answered louder than expected, in fear that the other might not be able to hear him again. Brian disappeared around the corner, leading to the market centre. Sungjin had to go the same way, so he decided to wait a little to not seem like he would be following the boy. To his luck the rain stopped after a few more minutes and he arrived home completely dry. 

 

He toed off his shoes before he went up the stairs the lead to the apartment of his family. But before he went upstairs, he checked the lock on the shop door. His parents always forgot to probably close it, they were too trustful towards everyone - so Sungjin had to lock everything. 

 

The lights were still on and he had to actually look on his phone for the time. It was almost 12 p.m. and he would most likely get scolded from his mother in the morning.  

 

He fell into his bed after he washed his face and used that face cream Jae recommended. The sheets soft but too hot for his already unusual hot skin. He opened up a window to let in the breeze that came with the rain. 

 

Sungjin was asleep not long after that, thinking about tan skin and a beautiful smile. 

 

-

 

“Do we know him?” Jae asked as he popped another grape into his mouth, stirring on the wooden stole near the front desk. 

Wonpil and Dowoon took pictures of the  _ weirdly looking  _ cucumber while Sungjin spoke to Jae about Brian. It was mainly because of the fact, that Sungjin needed to know if someone even knew him. Maybe it was all a dream to fulfill Sungjin's gay needs. 

 

“As I told you, his name is Brian and I've never seen him before.” Sungjin answered as he placed the last cartoon of strawberries onto the shelve. His parents were currently out to fix the messed up delivery, which lead to Sungjin having to watch the shop. They were supposed to be at the lake now, swimming and eating the watermelon Sungjin picked out for today, but they agreed to just do it the next day. 

It was good that most of their parents owned a shop around, so all of his friends could understand his suffering. 

 

“I've never heard that name around here before, to be honest.” Wonpil walked into the conversation, abounding Dowoon with his phone. “Are you sure you didn't just - I don't know -  _ imagined  _ it?” 

 

“Why would hyung imagine it?” Dowoon now joined his friends after he pocketed his phone into his shorts. The weather outside was summerly hot, which lead to them wearing shorts and some sort of muscle shirts. “Maybe it's just somebody's child from someone who just came back, I heard that that one music teacher is back.” 

 

Music teacher Choi, she was the first one to encourage Sungjin to sing. Every other music teacher he had said his voice was  _ too rough  _ and not  _ as good as Wonpil’s.  _ She was the one to teach Sungjin the guitar, he was so fascinated by how she played it during lessons - he wanted to play too. 

 

“Ask your parents, maybe they know something.” Wonpil said before he placed a strawberry into his mouth. Sungjin nodded, throwing about the cartoon from the strawberries.

 

-

 

The second time - he meets Brian - is only a couple hours later. Noticing how his parents took longer than expected, he said goodbye to his friends. They still wanted to take a look at the girls at the lake, Sungjin wasn't even sad that he couldn't go with them. 

 

The brunette was just looking through a magazine his mother left on the front table. It was about gardening and healthy dishes  _ for the whole family _ . 

 

One glance at the clock made him huff out a breath in annoyance. It was only reaching 5 in the afternoon and he had at least two more hours to go. His phone was dead and plucked to the charger, but that was far away from his seating place. It was almost quiet in the shop, except for the annoying loud clock ticking in the background. 

 

The sound of the bell made him open his eyes again, he closed them to relax for a little and to maybe let the time past faster. He expected Mr. Park or maybe Mis. Kwan but it was Brian instead. A stunning smile on his face and cat-like eyes shining in the summer sun. Sungjin could only sit up straight on his chair and wait for the o the ftp approach him. 

 

“Hey Sungjin, nice seeing you again,” He started and leaned slightly against the surface of the table. He was a little hovering above Sungjin, who still sat on his chair. 

 

“Hey Brian,” Sungjin smiled too as he watched Brian search for something in his pocket. 

 

“I'm supposed to buy some stuff, but I don't actually know how you do it around here. Would you mind helping me out a little?” He opened up the note and looked for it for a while. He leaned in to let Sungjin look at the sheet of paper himself. From this distance, Sungjin could smell the coming from Brian. 

Instead of looking at the paper probably, Sungjin concentrated on how pink Brian's lips looked from his angle. 

Brian looked back at him after a few silent seconds and Sungjin was caught off guard. In a matter of seconds, Sungjin felt all the blood floating into his neck and cheeks, the close proximity too much for the usually skinship hater Sungjin. How many times did he have to tell Wonpil to back off when he was literally just breathing too close to him. Sometimes he apologizes because he doesn't mean to be such an ass to his friend, but his friends always tell him that it's okay. 

 

Now, he doesn't know if he wants to be closer to Brian or back away as fast as he could. 

Sungjin looked at the note again, trying to ignore Brian's confused look. 

 

“I can give you the fruits but my parents are currently fixing some problems with the delivery. My grandma owns the vegetable store next doors. It's small and doesn't look like a shop but just go through the sliding door.” Sungjin rambled as he went around the table to pack the cartoon with fruits that are written on the note. Brian leaned against the table and watched Sungjin's hands grab the apples, shaking a little. He smiled and watched the boy. 

 

Sungjin made quick work and shoved the cartoon into Brian's arms. Why was he so nervous all of the sudden? Brian had been there twice to make his heart beat like crazy, and he doesn't even know him. 

The latter thanked Sungjin and followed him back to the register, box in hand. 

 

“You really didn't need to get that on your own, you could've let me help you.” Brian smiled and suddenly it felt like he would never stopped smiling. Brian paid the right amount of money before he grabbed his box again. It was usual for his parents and him to lead their guests out the shop, something about politeness - so, Sungjin also did that with Brian. 

 

“It's faster this way,” the brunette slightly mumbled into the air as he came back from around the table, looking at everything but Brian. 

 

“So you're trying to get rid of me?” Brian gasped in fake shock as he stopped in his tracks, leading to Sungjin standing in front of him. The latter sighed out a breath, trying hard not to smile at Brian's reaction. 

 

“I am not. Here-” Sungjin grabbed a single strawberry from the side and held it out for Brian to take. They usually did that with smaller kids who were having a tantrum, and sometimes with Wonpil, too. It's like candy by the doctor's, it's healthy but you could recognize the idea behind it. 

Brian stared at it for a while before opening his mouth in front of Sungjin. Dowoon does that too often, Sungji dislikes it - feeding other people, he's just not a fan of it. 

 

“How am I supposed to take it with the heavy box filled with fruits between us?” Brian laughed at Sungjin's hesitation. After he finished his sentence, he opened his mouth again waiting for the latter to place the strawberry between his lips. It's not much, Sungjin can do it. 

He plugged off the little green at the tip so he could place it fully into Brian's mouth and not that he has to bite it off. 

It was a fast progress, shoving it into Brian's mouth. The latter smiled as he left the shop 

 

Sungjin watched Brain round the corner, walking to his grandmother's store. He felt like the whole room was still filled with the scent of Brian, like a trail Sungjin wanted to follow. He shook his head and was back behind the register, throwing away the magazine he was reading before, he doesn't need his mother to experiment with vegetable lasagna and ten different pineapple soups. 

 

-

 

The wind was blowing through his hair as he ran across the field. Boys chanting his name was he pushed himself just a little bit more. The goal was close and he knew he could make it. Sungjin was a few meters away before he kicked the soccer ball with all his power. His friend didn't catch it which lead to the ball colliding with the net, Sungjin shouted with happiness and his friends and also teammates praised him with a pat on his shoulder. 

 

Their game was over, the last goal would've been the end. Most of them left to the side, where a few other classmates or friends seated on the grass or on blankets. 

It was a Wednesday afternoon when they decided to meet up on the soccer field near the park, a few teammates who could make it and other students wanted to play soccer in the afternoon sun. Sungjin was free and laying around his room, so of course he agreed to go. 

 

Jae and the others said they would come too, bringing snacks and water for Sungjin. 

 

Also now, he saw them sitting with some classmates of Jae, seated on a big blanket that looked like it belonged Wonpil’s mother. Sungjin was just about to jog over to his friends when he noticed someone standing by the fence of the soccer field. Brian stood further away from the others and must've been unnoticed by them. Sungjin looked at him and hoped the other saw, that he noticed his existence. 

 

Brian was staring right at him and smiled so big as he could. He must be lying, if Sungjin said he wasn't surprised when Brian started to walk towards him. Sungjin met him halfway, totally ignoring his friends confused looks when he jogged away from them. The bling could manage to grab a water bottle that he chugged down almost completely, the sun burning down on them. 

 

“I couldn't have known that you play soccer,” Brian said as he grabbed Sungjin's bottle taking a sip, would it have been Dowoon he would've slapped the back of his head for such a thing. But Brian looked so great when he sipped from the plastic bottle, stretching his neck and gulping. It looked as if it was straight out of a commercial. “and that you play like a professional.” 

 

Sungjin smiled at the complement and took his now empty bottle back. His face must be red, but he blames it on the running and the sun. 

 

“Thanks. I've been on our schools team since 6th grade.” Brian nodded as a signal that he was listening. They stood for a little while in silence, a comfortable silence, smiling at each other.

 

“And I guess those guys are your friends?” Brian looked behind Sungjin and nodded towards something behind Sungjin's back. 

The latter turned around and already saw Jae walking towards them with Wonpil and Dowoon. Sungjin nodded and let out a small  _ yeah _ . He just hoped that they wouldn't say anything stupid to Brian, that would embarrass him. 

 

“Thanks for ignoring us, asshole,” Jae said as he threw another water bottle towards his friend. Sungjin barely caught it with his hands, stumbling a little trying to catch it. He felt Brian's Hands against his back, trying to steady him. He never felt like this, it was like being set on fire like that one time on Halloween when Jae played with deodorant and lighters. Sungjin's pants were on fire and they put it out with Wonpil’s 3 litre water bottle. But now, instead of his legs it was his back that burned. 

 

“Hyung, we bought you snacks from Jae hyung’s mom.” Dowoon said as he came closer. It felt like nobody noticed Brian, who was holding Sungjin's sides now as he stood behind the brunette boy, until Wonpil commented it. 

 

“Hyung? Not to sound rude, but who is he?” for someone else it might actually sound rude,but Sungjin knows what Wonpil means. He felt the same when he first met Brian. Not that Brian as a person is unusual, he may be more handsome than anyone else living in the village but he still wasn't unusual, it's just that nobody knew him. 

 

“oh,” Sungjin came back from his thoughts and turned around. Brian's hands leaving his body and leaving a burning sensation where he touched. Sungjin introduced his friends to the village newcomer. “This is Brian. Brian, those three are Jae, Dowoon and Wonpil.” He pointed at them to make clear who was who. 

 

They shook hands politely and Sungjin watched their interaction, it felt so weird to see his friends so quiet around other people usually they would be all open and accept any other person. But looking at the situation now, Brian was someone from outside and as weird as it may sound but they seemed like they didn't trust him. It's nothing Sungjin wouldn't understand. 

 

“I better be going, need to get some stuff before the stores are closed,” it sounded like Brian said it to everyone but he looked at Sungjin. Smiling his damn smile again, making Sungjin think he never stops smiling. 

“I'll see you later?”  _ later? _

 

“Oh yeah,” Sungjin answered not knowing what he meant with  _ later. _

 

He watched Brian walk off the field and around the fence. Jae and the others were walking back to the other boys, immediately talking about everything that just happened. Sungjin stood there, watching Brian walk along the fence into the direction of the market centre, he noticed the boy looking at him on his way. 

 

Sungjin never felt so amorous before. 

 

Now he understood what Wonpil meant when he talked about his girlfriend, the effect a smile could have on him. The yearning for someone's attention and affection. 

Sungjin could go on and on about what he felt at the moment but Jae was calling for him. 

-

 

Sungjin jumped off the back of Jae’s bike when the older stopped in front of Sungjin's house. The blue haired boy insisted to drive him home, because he couldn't waste anymore time with walking home together. The older said anything about a stream he couldn't miss from whoever youtuber he currently was obsessed with. 

 

Sungjin thought Jae would speed down the street to his own house, but the older stared at him when the latter opened the door. 

 

“Sungjin,” Jae said out of nowhere, scaring the called one three meter into the air. “What's the deal with  _ Brian _ ?” He asked when Sungjin turned around to look at his older friend. Jae looked curious and had a ghost of a smile on his lips. Sungjin on the other hand was caught off guard as the blush creeped up into the tips of his ears. 

 

“What are you talking about? As I told you before, I met him in the storm a few days ago. Nothing big” Sungjin tried to hide his nervousness behind a steady smile. He wasn't ready for his best friend to find out about his potential crush on Brian,  _ shit _ , Jae might even tell the others and they would make fun of him. He trusts them, but would they accept it? 

 

“Yeah of course.” Jae huffed out a sighed and shook his head. He got on his bike again before he said his goodbye to Sungjin. “I better get going, or else mom beats my ass. See you!” 

 

Sungjin watched his best friend drive off on his bike. He doesn't know  _ what  _ Jae is sensing, but it couldn't be anything good. Knowing Jae, he smelled that something was off he just knew Sungjin too well and for too long. 

Sungjin was just about open the door when he heard someone approaching him. He looked to the side and saw Brian walking along the pavement. The smiley boy waved at him, Sungjin would say it looked awkward because they aren't that much apart but Brian looked so cute doing it with his typical smile on his face. 

 

“Is this what you mean with  _ later _ ? Surprising me in front of my house?” Sungjin laughed and watched Brian closer, how come he was always walking around even though the sun was almost completely set. 

 

“Actually, no. It's just a coincidence that we met here.” Brian smiled (still, he seems so never stop) and stopped in front of Sungjin, their body's mere centimetres away, making Sungjin shudder and look around. It probably looked normal to bystanders but Sungjin felt so exposed in his privacy. 

“But now that we met, you want to come with me? I was planning on walking around the lake.” 

 

Sungjin looked down to his feet, still wearing his soccer shoes. He could either decline the offer and go shower and into his bed, or he accepts and spends time with the handsome boy in front of him. 

 

The answer was obvious. 

 

“Just let me change my shoes real quick.” 

 

-

 

The sun was completely gone, being replaced by the moon. The stars reflected in the water right next to them. It was so romantic that Sungjin's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. 

 

The little sounds of water moving against rocks and insects gave a wonderful feeling with it. Crickets and cicadas creating sounds that nearly pulled Sungjin to sleep as he lay on the grass, eyes slowly unfocusing on the stars above him. 

 

“We didn't come here to sleep,” Brian laughed out when he leaned over Sungjin's head, taking a look at it the brunette actually fell asleep. “I wanted to take a walk.” Even though Brian says that, he lays down next to Sungjin. Not enough space between them, but then again also too much space. 

 

“Brian, I played soccer for over 3 hours. I'm  _ dead _ .” Sungjin laughed as he closed his eyes. His arms supported his head on the grass, strong legs outstretched. The sound of water made him relax fully. 

 

“And you played great, as I may add.” 

 

Sungjin felt the heat come back into his cheeks. He felt the warmth invade his whole body, he was so at ease. 

 

“Tell me something about you, Brian. You always get informations about me, but I still barely know you.” The boy wanted to know everything from Brian. His favourite colour, food he likes, if he prefers winter or summer, his favourite song and just everything that is  _ Brian _ . 

 

Sungjin heard Brian hum beside him, his own arms coming up to make a pillow for his head. They both stared at the same sky but Sungjin felt like they were in different worlds. Sungjin living his rural life in this village with friends which his kids will probably call  _ uncle _ . 

He never imagined living somewhere else, moving seemed so out of the world for him. But now, here was Brian - coming to this village out of nowhere turning Sungjin's way upside down. The brunette thought he could man up and marry a woman someday, giving his parents the most beautiful grandchildren. 

But now, here was Brian - making him clear of his sexuality, making him realize that it wasn't a typical  _ phase _ . 

 

“Well, I'm Brian Kang.” The latter started and Sungjin couldn't help but roll over to his side, to watch Brian's mouth move. “I lived in Canada with my mom, where I choose my name. My Korean name is Younghyun.” 

Sungjin bit his lower lip while listening to the latter talk, his voice enough to make Sungjin feel sleepy again. 

“My grandparents live here and my mother wanted to visit them before-”

 

Suddenly Brian also turned his head towards Sungjin, searching something in Sungjin's eyes. The brunette could hear his heart hammering in his ears, his pulse going crazy. 

 

“before, what?” Sungjin tried to get Brian back to the topic at hand, tried to get him to break the intense eye contact. 

 

“before we go to Seoul.” Brian finished and looked back at the sky. “we're spending one summer here, so I wasn't really trying to get close to anyone.” Sungjin's heart dropped. 

 

It felt like glass shattering into tiny pieces. 

He wasn't trying to get close to anyone, because he was leaving anyway. 

Sungjin turned on his back again, not trying to look to phased by what Brian said. He must look pathetic with the current look on his face. 

He tried to focus on what is happening around him, but there was this distracting noise in his mind telling him to run before he makes everything worse. Like, saying something stupid or do anything stupid. 

 

“But I kind of failed that.” Brian was moving on Sungjin's side, the brunette felt the warmth coming closer in this chilly night. Brian leaned over Sungjin, softly placing a hand on the body in front of him. He felt Sungjin shiver under him as he touched the other's jaw to make the brunette face him. 

“You aren't even trying to be subtle about it Sungjin,” Brian whispers into the air between them, smile resting on his face as he let his fingers trace the strong line. Sungjin noticed Brian's eyes follow the movement of his tongue against his lip. 

 

“Brian,” Sungjin whispered as he let his shuddering hand grab Brian's. “I-I don't know what you're talking about-” He watched Brian's smile only widen, Sungjin pressing his body further into the grass as if trying to to escape the slowly closer coming Brian. 

 

“I know that you have a crush on me, Sungjin” the next thing the brunette felt were soft lips pressing softly against his own. He was breathing heavily at this point as he let do Brian do what he wanted, it's not like he had experience anyway. 

The feeling of lips moving against his as Brian caressed Sungjin's face and neck, was overwhelming. Sungjin's own hands found a place on Brian's shoulders, who just pressed closer and licked at Sungjin's closed mouth. Brian's hands moved from Sungjin's upper body down to his sides, touching his waist and the hem of his shirt. 

 

Sungjin let a moan slip from his lips when  Brian liked into his mouth more roughly, taking the control into his own hands. 

The brunette patted the latter's shoulders when he was in need for air, too caught up in kissing that he couldn't breath through his nose. Sungjin had his eyes closed when he felt something touch the tip of his nose and forehead.

He opened his eyes and saw Brian up close, he was resting his head against his own. Their breath even out together and Sungjin can feel his heart giving a soft beat in his ribcage. Brian kissed his lips one more time, but this was a soft one that lasted too long for being called a peck. 

Brian leaned away, leaning on his forearms right above Sungjin. His cat-like eyes stared at Sungjin's face as he settled above Sungjin. Brian's hand pressed their enlanced fingers to the ground. 

 

“I'm sorry, I couldn't help it” Brian leaned in to kiss Sungjin's neck, feeling the shudder run through the body underneath him. He heard a faint  _ it's okay _ being stuttered out from Sungjin's mouth. Brian looked back up from Sungjin's neck and was about to kiss him again, the latter already closing his eyes and preparing himself for the kiss when they heard someone talking in the distance. 

 

Sungjin was fast to ouch Brian roughly off his body in a couple seconds and sit up. 

The talking came from a old couple walking along the road, Sungjin recognized them as the elderly married couple Kwan, who owned the hair salon before their son took it over. 

 

“Park Sungjin?” Mis Kwan asked when she saw the boy sitting in the grass with another one. “Why are you up so late?” 

 

Sungjin smiled and politely nodded his head. “I just jogged a few rounds, just taking a break before going home.” Brain was laying on his back again, looking at the sky - bis Breath already evened out as if nothing happened.

 

“Don't stay out too late, tomorrow we're coming to the shop early!” The elder man joked before both followed the way back to the market centre, they exchanged small goodbyes.

When Sungjin was sure that they aren't in hearing range anymore, he lets his body flop back against the grass. Once again meeting the softness and the clean smell of cut grass. The cicadas quiet now, too afraid to make a sound but there were plenty other insects giving a great atmosphere. 

 

“Well,  _ that  _ was close.” Sungjin sighed out, having the biggest fear almost come to reality could give someone a stroke. Them seeing him with another boy could be spread over the market faster than someone could say watermelon.

When he turned his head towards Brian, he saw the other confused looking at him. 

“What?” 

 

“So you aren't out?” Brian asked, looking at Sungjin's features while grabbing his hand. “Well, I could've guessed that.” Brian smiled and squeezed their hands.

 

“Of course I'm not out!” Sungjin whisper screamed into Brian's direction, their hands fitting together perfectly.  Spreading warmth through Sungjin's whole body. Of course he held hands before, but never made it him feel like that. “Jae has blue hair and that's the boldest thing you could do here.” Sungjin felt his heart swell when Brian laughed loudly at his joke. 

 

“Do your friends know?” Brian started again after a short moment of just looking at each other's face. There was something so beautiful about Sungjin, that pulled Brian in. He has a blinding smile and the cutest cheeks when he does. His blush is so endearing and he just has this special feeling to him, something like that is so precious and must be protected. This boy shouldn't experience sadness or loneliness, it would break Brian's heart. 

 

On the first look, Sungjin seems so self-aware and confident but the true Sungjin is a little shy and inexperienced. This inexperience was truly cute to Brian, the blush that was forming when he did anything towards Sungjin. 

Brian knew from the first time that they met, that Sungjin looked at him differently than other people. He had this glimmer in his eyes when they talked and Brian was sure that Sungjin couldn't just feel  _ friendly _ with him. 

 

There was still this little ting of fear in the back of Brian's mind when he leaned over to kiss Sungjin, but he was glad that the brunette didn't push him away. 

 

“No, I trust them but then again I'm afraid.” Sungjin turned his body towards Brian again, his free hand tangling itself into the dark locks in front of him. They felt so beautifully silky between his fingers, he smiled when Brian closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the fingers scratching softly against his skull. 

 

“Well,” Brian also turned and laid his palm back against the grass to push himself above Sungjin again. They were so close that their breaths mixed together and their noses were close to touch. “It's our secret then.” Brian watched Sungjin's lips stretch into a bigger smile, before the latter pushed Brian down by his neck - lips colliding with each other in a soft press.

 

They stayed like that - kissing each other, breathing in the other's scent. They loved it. 

They loved this night they stayed together as something complete, feeling this kind of feeling for the first time. Sungjin felt like himself for the first time in his whole life and he wanted to make sure that Brian feels that. 

  
  
  


The last summer in their life before they would part ways. Sungjin would graduate and leave everything behind to study in the next city, he leaves his family and friends for years to explore himself and study music. He leaves Jae, Dowoon, Wonpil and everyone else to become  _ himself _ . Brian told him, told him to do what makes him happy and make his dreams come true. 

 

He told him that the night before he had to leave, leave Sungjin behind.

 

Summer didn't last forever, no matter how much we want to hold on to it. No matter how many kisses were shared in the protectiveness if the darkness.  They couldn't stop time, no matter how many nights they spent together whispering  _ I love you _ s to each other.

 

Brian showed Sungjin how to be himself and that what he was holding onto. He will never forget that summer of how he discovered his true persona. He will thank Brian forever that he took his first kiss, because this kiss was the start of something beautiful and so pure.

 

He keeps the beautiful memories in his heart and comes back to walk along the river to feel his heart beat like crazy again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will write a sequel for this.


End file.
